yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Toulouse 2012
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Toulouse 2012 was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series tournament held at the Toulouse expo in Toulouse, France from April 14 to 15, 2012. The entry fee for the main event was 20€. 234 competitors were from France, 25 from Germany, 21 from the United Kingdom, 16 from Spain, 7 from Italy and 133 from other or unspecified locations. Events Timetable The timetable of events was as follows: Main event On the first day, fifty one participants remained undefeated after the third round,tcg.konami-europe.net Standings after round 3 twenty three after the fourthtcg.konami-europe.net Standings after round 4 and eleven after the fifth.tcg.konami-europe.net Standings after round 5 After the sixth round, Max Van Nijverseel, Stefan Faust, Tudor Mitchell, Rodrigo Togores, Noel Garde and Dimitri Lianopoulos tied first, undefeated with 18 points.tcg.konami-europe.net Standings after round 6 After the seventh round, Tudor Mitchell, Noel Garde and Dimitri Lianopoulos tied first, undefeated with 21 points.tcg.konami-europe.net Standings after round 7 One hundred and twenty eight of the top scoring players got to continue the main event in the second day.tcg.konami-europe.net Welcome to Day 2 of YCS Toulouse After the eighth round, Noel Garde led on 24 points, Abdou Toure was second on 22 points and twelve people tied third on 21 points.tcg.konami-europe.net Standings after round 8 After the ninth round, Noel Garde led on 27 points, Max Van Nijverseel, Tudor Mitchell, Rodrigo Togores and Sebastian Gonzalez tied second on 24 points.tcg.konami-europe.net Final Standings of YCS Toulouse Thirty two of the top scoring players from the Swiss rounds advanced to the top cut. In the top sixteen, Peter Gross defeated Stefan Faust, Jean Celentano defeated Simon He, Dennis Verspeek defeated Rodrigo Togores, Jake Quinsee defeated Ragot Maxence, Max Van Nijverseel defeated Stephane Chenard, Luigi Alici defeated Dimitri Lianopoulos, Jack Bruun defeated Tudor Mitchell and Denis Scorcioni defeated Timo Ehrenberger.tcg.konami-europe.net Top 16 playoff pairingstcg.konami-europe.net Top 8 playoff pairings In the quarter finals, Peter Gross defeated Jean Celentano, Jake Quinsee defeated Dennis Verspeek, Max Van Nijverseel defeated Luigi Alici and Jack Bruun defeated Denis Scorcioni.tcg.konami-europe.net Pairings for Top 4 playoff round In the semi finals, Peter Gross defeated Jake Quinsee and Jack Bruun defeated Max Van Nijverseel.tcg.konami-europe.net Finals: Peter Gross (Twilight Dragons) vs. Jack Bruun (Dino Rabbit) In the finals, Peter Gross from Austria, who used a "Chaos Dragon" Deck, defeated Jack Bruun from Sweden, who used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck. Side events On the first day, there was one Attack of the Giant Card!!, seven Win-A-Mat and thirty five Duelist League tournaments.tcg.konami-europe.net Day 1′s Public Event Wrap-Up The Attack of the Giant Card!! tournaments were won by Yohann Descamps, who used a "HERO" Deck and won the "Dark Magician of Chaos" giant card as his prize,tcg.konami-europe.net We have a GIANT CARD winner! Rick Cherry, who used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck and won the "Maestroke the Symphony Djinn" giant card, Tony Le, who used a "HERO" Deck and won the "Pot of Greed" giant card and Nick Boulbasakos, who used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck and won the "Lightray Sorcerer" giant card.tcg.konami-europe.net We have not 1, not 2, but 3 ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD Winners! Brent Hermans won one of the regional qualifiers using an "Inzektor" Deck. He earned a spot in the 2012 European Championship, but was unable to attend.tcg.konami-europe.net Our first YCS Toulouse WCQ Regional Winner! Mathieu Labbe, Kyrian Said, Tom Carnier and Guillaume Messac came first, second, third and fourth respectively in the Dragon Duel tournament.tcg.konami-europe.net YCS Toulouse Dragon Duel Champions! Prizes The prizes for the main event were as follows. The top four in the Dragon Duel tournament won a spot in the 2012 European Dragon Duel Championship. The prizes for the Attack of the Giant Card!! event were oversized YS12-EN043 "Maestroke the Symphony Djinn", GAOV-EN032 "Lightray Sorcerer", BP01-EN007 "Dark Magician of Chaos" and BP01-EN034 "Pot of Greed" cards.tcg.konami-europe.net Introduction of the GIANT CARDS! The winner of the regional qualifiers, got a spot in the 2012 European Championship. Decks 76 competitors used "Dino Rabbit" Decks, 73 used "Inzektor", 56 used "HERO", 48 used "Dark World", 40 used "Wind-Up" and 143 used other Deck types. In the top 32, 14 players used "Dino Rabbit", 8 used "Inzektor", 4 used "Wind-Up", 2 used "Dark World", 2 used "HERO" and two used other Deck types.tcg.konami-europe.net The Top 32 Deck & Duelist breakdowns of YCS Toulouse (+more!) The top two Decklists were as follows:tcg.konami-europe.net Top 32 Decklists External links * yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Toulouse * tcg.konami-europe.net Archive for the 'YCS Toulouse' category References Toulouse, 2012